Dimension Traveling: Pokemon
by paalb1
Summary: Andrew gets teleported to the Hoenn region where he travels with Ash and May collecting gym badges and Pokémon. this is a mixture between the game and the anime
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

 **AN-This is going to be a big fanfiction series of one boy who is teleported to different dimensions that are similar to books, movies or games I have read, watched or played. Here is the first chapter which is pokémon as you can see.**

Andrew was just falling to sleep after his 10th birthday thinking of the latest episode of pokémon he had just finished watching. He was a slim built boy with pure silver eyes and hair as black as a moonless night. He had a medium build and the body of a proud 10 year old.

He didn't see the man watching him through his window. The man waved his hand creating a portal for Andrew to travel through into another universe. In a dry dusty voice he said, "Happy Birthday boy."

Andrew woke on cold, hard ground and a stomach ache he looked up and saw a lab in a small town that looked like it only had 2 houses and the lab. It didn't take long for queasiness in his stomach to cease. Andrew got up to walk around town and after about an hour, a portly man in a white lab coat came out of the building on the left and Andrew putting two and two together worked out that he had somehow been transported to the world of pokémon.

Andrew walked into the lab to get a pokémon and Birch gave Andrew a pokeball and dexnav saying that the other two pokémon had already been picked. Andrew called out the Mudkip in his pokeball and asked if it would like to join him on a journey around Hoenn and it replied with a nod of its head. Andrew thanked Birch and went out onto route 101.

After two hours of searching and battling every pokémon he had seen Andrew finally found the Zorua he had spent so long looking for. After a quick battle which Mudkip destroyed in the Zorua was safely clipped to Andrew's belt and he made it to Oldale town by noon where he healed his pokémon and bought some potions before continuing onto route 102.

After battling every trainer on route 102 Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp just outside Petalburg city where he would meet up with May the next day. At the moment he was sleeping soundly in the pokecentre wondering what the next day held.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Marshtomp**

 **Zorua**

 **AN-sorry about the short chapter but I accidently deleated this whole chapter so I had to redo it as a shorter version**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Stepping out of the pokecentre the next day the first thing Andrew did was jog to the gym where he saw to his surprise Ash and May out the front talking to Norman or May's dad. As he got closer he heard Norman say, "Good luck you two. I'll see you when Ash gets four more gym badges and I look forward to it."

"Goodbye," the two chorused as they moved towards Petalburg's other entrance.

Andrew caught them just as they were leaving and asked if he could travel with them. Ash being Ash immediately said yes and did his little 'I wanna be a pokémon master' spiel. Andrew just rolled his eyes along with May as Pikachu finished with a "Pika, Pika."

Battling the few trainers between Petalburg and Petalburg woods with Andrew using Zorua and Ash using Pikachu. In the gloomy (pun not intended) woods, the trio found many bug type users that weren't all that hard for Ash and Andrew to beat. Ash caught a Slakoth in the woods saying that it's evolutions were very powerful as he been beaten by Norman's Vigoroth, which is the first of Slakoth's evolutions.

After passing through the woods with ease and battling the few trainers before the boardwalk. They were then accosted by a pair of twins who demanded a battle. Ash and Andrew happily obliged and sent out Slakoth and Zorua respectively. The twins sent out Lotad and Seedot.

Ash started with a scratch on Lotad which avoided with ease and tackled Slakoth in side. Andrew then started with Zorua using foul play on the Seedot which was completely unprepared for the attack and fainted instantly. Ash's Slakoth was having trouble not being able to move for a turn and the Lotad used water pulse on the Slakoth while Zorua started glowing showing that he was evolving. When the light faded there was a Zoroark in his place and while Lotad was avoiding another scratch, Zoroark used night slash doing massive damage and finishing the Lotad off.

After the battle had finished Ash said that he was going to start using Treecko so that Treecko would evolve into Grovyle. Soon after they arrived in Rustboro at midday and Ash asked if Andrew was trying to get the badges as well and Ash said that he hadn't registered but would like to. Unfortunately this resulted in Andrew being dragged off to the pokecentre to register for the league.

After being registered for the league they were now standing outside of the rock type gym. Ash would be spectating as he wanted to see what pokémon Roxanne had before he battled her. They walked in and Andrew challenged Roxanne to a battle for the gym badge.

Roxanne sent out Geodude as her first pokémon while Andrew sent out Marshtomp. Andrew started with a water gun on the Geodude who couldn't avoid it and only survived thanks to its sturdy then retaliated with a stone edge which Marshtomp easily avoided thanks to the Geodude's low energy and finished it off with another water gun. Roxanne called Geodude back and thanked him before sending out her second Geodude which Andrew knew didn't have sturdy and would be easily taken out with a water gun. He got Marshtomp to use water gun again but the Geodude narrowly avoided the attack and used a full power stone edge which Marshtomp also avoided and used surf to hit a wide area taking out the Geodude in one hit. Roxanne complemented Andrew on his battling prowess and sent out her final pokémon which was a Nosepass. Roxanne started with a thunderwave which hit Marshtomp and causing paralysis meaning that Marshtomp's water gun didn't hit its target while Nosepass's rock tomb did plenty of damage. Andrew sensing that Marshtomp wasn't going to win this called him back and sent out Zoroark. Roxanne was surprised that Andrew had a Zoroark and Andrew acted upon this. "Zoroark use foul play followed by a night slash." Zoroark complied and pulled off the combo attack which caused Nosepass to faint making Andrew the winner.

The next day Ash battled Roxanne and won thanks to Treecko who evolved into Grovyle and Pikachu.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Marshtomp**

 **Zoroark**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Grovyle**

 **Slakoth**

 **AN-so that's it for chapter two, so see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

At the moment Andrew, Ash and May were making their back through the forest to catch a ride to Dewford city for the gym and exploring Granite Cave. After battling a few trainers in the woods they got to Mr Briney's hut. Mr Briney happily agreed to give them a ride to Dewford town. Upon arrival they went to the pokecentre to register a room for the night. They then went off and battled the trainers on route 106 before getting to cave mouth itself. Treecko had evolved while battling a trainer just outside the cave.

In the cave Andrew spotted an Abra and Zoroark easily took it down with Andrew then clipping it onto his belt. As they travelled deeper into the cave battling wild pokémon and trainers Abra evolved into Kadabra just before they got to a large room where a single man was staring up a wall print thousands of years old that Andrew recognised immediately but Ash and May were fascinated by it.

The man introduced himself as Steven Stone and explained the paintings as what had happened years ago in the primal times. Steven then left and Andrew and his friends went back to town just in time for Ash to battle the gym in which he got his second badge and Slakoth evolved into Vigoroth.

After sleeping for the night Andrew then went to the gym the next morning for Andrew's battle.

Brawly sent out Makuhita to start off with while Andrew sent out Kadabra. Kadabra used psychic and lifted the Makuhita into the air and slammed him into the ground. This powerful attack caused Makuhita to faint. Brawly sent out another Makuhita and started with him using an arm thrust on the Kadabra who charged up a psycho cut teleported out of the way of the arm thrust and sliced it with a purple glowing hand. This caused Makuhita to fly backwards and faint when he hit the ground. Brawly sent out his last pokémon which was a Machop. Machop started with a seismic toss which Kadabra countered with psychic and lifted up Machop and slammed him into the ground much like what was done to the first Makuhita making it faint.

Once the gym badge was finished and Andrew had his badge they were walking along the waters edge towards the jetty when there was something sparkling blue in amongst the green seeweed and when Andrew bent down to pick it up he recognised it as a Swampertite mega stone and quickly hid it in his clothes before running to catch up to his friends.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Marshtomp**

 **Zoroark**

 **Kadabra**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Grovyle**

 **Vigoroth**

 **AN- this is a little short but I couldn't think of much more to go in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

When they got to the docks Mr Briney dropped them off near Slateport city on route 109. They travelled up the beach battling all the trainers and by the time they had gotten to Slateport Marshtomp had evolved into Swampert.

Once they had been to the pokémon centre they were leaving when May suddenly said that she wanted to go over to the pokémon contest spectacular hall. While Ash and May left for the contest hall. Andrew used this opportunity to slip off to the pokecentre where he ordered a special belt to be made for Swampert's mega stone. He then re-joined his friends in front of the contest hall where Lisia was doing her scouting and was surprised to see May up the front as Lisia's chosen person.

As the crowd dispersed Lisia gave May a few things to get her started for the contest life before May left for route 110 and Mauville city with her friends. It took the rest of the day to get to Mauville with their severely weakened pokémon they rushed to the pokémon centre to heal them up before challenging the gym the next day.

Andrew was standing in front of Watson ready to send out his first pokémon. Watson sent out Magnemite and Andrew smiled as he sent out Swampert and started with a mud bomb which came so quickly the Magnemite didn't have enough time to avoid and would have fainted but because of its sturdy it survived and retaliated with a thunderbolt that Swampert easily avoided and sent a sand attack that hit the Magnemite followed by a mud bomb that finished it off. Watson then sent out Voltorb and Swampert used earthquake and took down the Voltorb before it could do anything. Watson complemented Andrew on how strong he was and sent out his last pokémon Magneton. Andrew switched out into Kadabra and started with a psycho cut, when it was fully charged Kadabra teleported behind Magneton and sliced greatly reducing its stamina. Magneton then used thunder that Kadabra just teleported away from and countered by using psychic to smash Magneton into the wall rendering it unconscious.

Andrew was given his badge and when he and his friends returned to the pokecentre Nurse Joy called out and said, "Andrew a package has just come in for you." Andrew walked over and Nurse Joy gave him a belt that was customized to fit around his Swampert's waist and had a small compartment for the mega stone.

Andrew called out his Swampert and pulled the Swampertite out of his bag and put it in the small compartment for the mega stone. He then strapped the belt to Swampert's waist and asked how he liked it. Swampert exclaimed his happiness and happily went back into his pokeball to be healed up. Ash and May both asked where he found the mega stone and Andrew said he found it in some seaweed at Dewford town. They were both amazed by it. Andrew wondered if Steven had purposely dropped it or if it accidently fallen from his pocket.

That night Andrew was walking on top of Mauville city when he heard something thump into the ground behind him and he turned around. When his torch fell onto a key stone with the mega symbol in it he quickly picked it up and decided to take it to a jeweller the next day to get it cut to the shape he wants it to be.

Early the next day Andrew snuck off to the jewellers to cut the key stone into an ovular shape. When he got there he found that it had just opened so he went in and asked for it to be done as quickly as possible and offered to pay more to bump it to the top of the list. The jeweller complied and it only took 20 minutes before Andrew was walking out with his freshly cut key stone glinting in his pocket.

When he got to the pokecentre he found Ash and May looking frantically for him and when he appeared the stuffed his pokeball's into his hand and dragged him off to the gym for Ash's battle.

Ash's battle lasted longer than Andrews but in the end Ash won and got the gym badge. Andrew and his friends then left for Lavaridge town.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Kadabra**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Grovyle**

 **Vigoroth**

 **AN-this is probably going to be finished by chapter 15**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew had just finished battling the last trainer before the cable car when his Kadabra had evolved into Alakazam. At the top of the cable car line Andrew wasn't surprised while his friends were to see a battle field between Team Magma and Aqua. When they found they couldn't go onto the Jagged Pass they decided to battle their way through the grunts to see who was leading this. When they got to where Archie was battling three grunts at once they helped him out and he explained the situation to them.

They agreed to help Team Aqua take down Team Magma. They left Archie where he was and headed toward the summit. They were interrupted by the Magma Admins Courtney and Tabitha, so while Ash and May dealt with them Andrew went ahead. Maxie was surprised that Andrew had gotten this far and said that he would 'grace' Andrew with a battle. Before the battle started Andrew said, "Maxie use mega evolution." Maxie agreed and sent out his first pokémon which was Mightyena. Andrew sent out Zoroark casting and illusion to look like Andrew's Alakazam.

Zoroark started with a U-turn that dealt massive damage to the Mightyena which used bite Zoroark easily avoided used U-turn again to knock out the Mightyena. Maxie growled and sent out his Golbat which fell instantly to Zoroark's extrasensory. Both Maxie and Andrew switched out their pokémon and Maxie sent out Camerupt while Andrew sent out Swampert. They both yelled, "Camerupt/Swampert, MEGA EVOLVE." At the same time and with their mega evolved pokémon they enacted a battle that didn't last that long thanks to Swampert's type advantage.

Once the pokémon were back in their pokeball's Maxie got a call about where the actual red orb is and gave the meteorite to Andrew who then gave it to his friends after Maxie had left and before Archie came to congratulate them. Once Archie had left Ash and May turned to Andrew and asked what this was all about and Andrew lied by saying that he had no idea.

As they were making their way down jagged pass Andrew saw what he knew was a rare pokemon and sent out Swampert who took it down with one water gun. Andrew then caught the Ponyta as Andrew recognised it to be. They then continued down the pass battling all the trainers and wild pokemon along the way towards Lavaridge town.

At Lavaridge town they went to the gym and Ash battled the gym. After the battle, that Ash won, they went to the pokecentre for the night.

Andrew and Flannery were standing in the battle arena when Flannery sent out Slugma, Andrew didn't hesitate to send out Swampert who would destroy the field with ease. The battle lasted a whole three turns with each pokemon falling on after the other with mud bomb and surf.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Ponyta**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Grovyle**

 **Vigoroth**

 **AN-they are moving through a lot quicker than I thought they would but I guess that's part of writing**


	6. Chapter 6

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

It had taken Andrew, Ash and May three days to get to Petalburg having stayed in Verdanturf town the first night and then going through Rusturf tunnel to Rustboro the second and on the third made it to Petalburg. They had battled many trainers and wild pokémon in that time and Andrew's Ponyta had evolved into Rapidash while Ash had caught his fourth pokémon which was a Tyrouge. Ash's Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile and all pokémon had received massive amounts of training in preparation for the gym battle ahead.

They had arrived at noon so there was enough time for Andrew to challenge the gym.

Once at the gym Norman greeted Ash and May with open arms and then Ash introduced Andrew to Norman. Andrew then challenged Norman to a gym battle who complied. Andrew sent out Zoroark disguised as Alakazam to start off with while Norman sent out Slaking. Zoroark made the first move with focus blast hitting straight on because of Slaking's bulk and low evasion rate. This did massive damage but the Slaking only just survived and used yawn. Andrew knew that he had to kill this pokémon quickly so he decided to finish it off with a U-turn. Both trainers withdrew their pokémon one fainted and the other about to fall asleep. Andrew wanting to finish this off quickly sent out Swampert while Norman sent out Vigoroth. Vigoroth prepared a retaliate while Andrew mega evolved Swampert and started with a hammer arm which instantly made the Vigoroth faint. Andrew kept Swampert out while Norman sent in his last pokémon, Slaking. Andrew told Swampert to use water gun followed by a mud bomb to wait for Slaking's truant to come into effect. Swampert barely managed to avoid the retaliate but then hit Slaking hard with multiple hammer arms when its ability came into effect ultimately crowning Andrew as the winner.

After Andrew had received his badge Norman invited all three children to his house for the night before Ash's battle the next day.

That night Andrew woke to see Ash slipping out of the room they were staying in at Norman's house. Andrew followed Ash to see him call out his pokémon to start special training for the gym battle the next day.

Andrew came out and said, "If you want to we can battle. To prepare for the gym battle tomorrow."

Ash jumped slightly and responded, "Sure, why not."

Ash called all his pokémon back apart from Pikachu and Tyrouge. Pikachu took his customary place on Ash's shoulder while Tyrouge walked out onto the battlefield. Andrew sent out Zoroark as his first pokémon putting it at an obvious disadvantage while disguised as his favourite illusion of Alakazam.

Ash knowing the illusion trick started with several brick breaks that hit because Zoroark wasn't ready for it and the illusion dropped under the barrage of attacks. Andrew quickly countered with a dark pulse blasting the Tyrouge back but Zoroark's strength was fading so Andrew got one more attack in with his foul play, night slash combo before both pokémon fell in a dead faint. Ash sent out Vigoroth while Andrew sent out his Rapidash. Andrew started this time with a lava plume which was unavoidable so Vigoroth lessened the damage by using rain dance to lower the temperature of the lava. This was followed by a bulldoze on Vigoroth's part which wasn't avoided by Rapidash but the damage was also lessened by Rapidash using reflect type on Vigoroth to become a normal type and lessen the damage a lot. Rapidash used low kick which was returned by Vigoroth's counter before both of them collapsed from exhaustion.

"You're good Ash."

"Thanks Andrew."

Ash sent out Sceptile and Andrew used his Alakazam. Sceptile's leaf blade did massive damage on Alakazam while at the same time Alakazam's psycho cut did plenty on Sceptile which eventually led them to both collapse from exhaustion. Finally they got to their last to pokémon that were going to put up the biggest fight of all the pokémon that had battled so far. Pikachu leapt onto the field as Swampert burst from his pokeball. Andrew mega evolved Swampert and the battle started.

Swampert started with surf to get up high and then used mud bomb while Pikachu used thunderbolt on the water created by surf but got a sand attack in its face obscuring its vision and Pikachu landed with sparking cheeks in the water and electrocuted itself while Swampert was in the air and away from the electrolysed water. When the water drained away everyone could see the yellow rat who had collapsed after the amount of damage he had received.

Ash and Andrew walked back to the house both in high spirits after their battle. Ash was much happier about the prospects of the battle he would have in the morning.

In the morning Ash's battle went smoothly with Tyrouge evolving into Hitmonchan after defeating Vigoroth.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Swampert**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **AN-so chapter 6 longer than other chapters but explains a lot. I know I probably suck at writing battle scenes but just stay with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

The three friends stood at the easternmost edge of Mauville city ready to take on east Hoenn. They walked out onto route 118 amid the chattering of Wingull. It was a sunny morning and they had set off at first light. The water lapped their heels as Andrew called out Swampert to carry them over the small stretch of water here. Swampert carried over all three children at once and as they were walking away from the water they saw Steven ahead.

He noticed them and turned around. Steven greeted them and asked if they could bring out their starter pokémon. All three quickly complied sending out Swampert, Sceptile and Blazikan respectively. Steven saw the belt on Swampert's waist and said, "Well that answers that question."

"What question Steven?" Ash asked.

"Well you see I had recently acquired three mega stones that belong to Swampert, Sceptile and Blazikan but sometime after I left Dewford town I realised that I was missing the Swampertite. I searched and search and eventually gave up but it seems my worrying was for nothing as Andrew kept it safe. So I would like to give Ash and May a Sceptilite and a Blazikanite. Unfortunately I only have one key stone to give you so you will have to fight it out."

Andrew pulled out his own key stone and said that he didn't need the key stone while May said that she wasn't into battling that much so it would be best if Ash had the key stone. Ash accepted the key stone from the surprised Steven who was staring at Andrew's key stone and finally asked, "Where did you find that key stone."

"It fell from the sky when I was at Mauville city."

They were all confused so Andrew told them how he came across it.

By the end of Andrew's story it was evening so Andrew, Ash, May and Steven made a fire and Steven cooked an excellent meal before they retired to their sleeping bags for the night.

The next morning when Andrew, Ash and May woke to find that Steven had left a still warm breakfast and a note saying.

 _Andrew, Ash and May_

 _I'm Sorry that I have to leave so suddenly but something came up in preparation for the Hoenn Conference. Next time we meet we will battle. I look forward to it. Enjoy breakfast._

 _Steven_

They gulped down their breakfast and hastened towards Fortree city for the next gym battle. The three friends battled many trainers and pokémon along their way to Fortree city.

At noon the three trainers rushed to the pokecentre to heal their pokémon before Ash challenged the Fortree gym. When Ash battled the gym he easily swept Winona's team with Pikachu.

The next morning Andrew and his friends left for the Fortree gym again for Andrew's battle.

Winona started with Swellow while Andrew sent out Zoroark disguised as Alakazam again. Andrew started with a low kick to get in close followed by focus blast up close that was impossible to avoid. When the dust cleared Swellow was unable to battle. Winona sent in her next pokémon which was Skarmory. Andrew smiled and withdrew Zoroark while sending out Rapidash. Rapidash started with a flare blitz which hit hard and Skarmory only stayed up thanks to its sturdy ability and used aerial ace in retaliation but was easily avoided thanks to Skarmory's low energy levels. Rapidash finished it off with an ember that made the Skarmory faint. Both pokémon were withdrawn and the cries of, "Altaria/Swampert you can do this," rang out. Swampert started with ice beam successfully freezing Altaria in place. Swampert then followed up rock slide with crushed the ice into tiny shards to do more damage and making Altaria faint.

Andrew received his badge and then the three friends made their way out of Fortree city towards Lilycove city.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **AN-I know the gym battles are very one sided but I'm not that good at them so I do my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew and his friends had stopped at the wharf leading to Mount Pyre. Ash and May wanted to explore the Safari Zone while Andrew wanted to climb Mount Pyre and catch a ghost type for his fifth pokémon. Ash already had an Absol as his fifth pokémon and Andrew had another reason to go to Mount Pyre. He wanted to check up on Team Magma and Aqua.

As they parted ways Swampert quickly carried Andrew over to the mountain and Andrew called Swampert back while walking inside. He found nothing on the first and second floors, apart from trainers to battle, but on the third floor an aggressive Duskull attacked him so, calling out Zoroark he got Zoroark to use his powerful foul play, night slash combo which successfully knocked out the Duskull. Andrew threw a pokeball which dinged with successful capture after three shakes.

Andrew walked out onto the summit of the mountain quickly made his way to the top where he found Archie and Maxie battling it out for the red and blue orbs. While the two were battling Andrew slipped around the edges of the clearing and got to the orbs podium without being seen. He quickly scooped up both orbs and left a note for Archie and Maxie to find later that read.

 _See-ya Suckers_

 _Andrew_

Calling out Alakazam to teleport them back to the Safari zone. He appeared just as Ash and May were walking out. May had two new pokeballs on her belt and looked really pleased about it. Once the three friends met up the told their stories with Andrew leaving out the Team Magma and Aqua part.

Three hours later they walked into Lilycove city and healed their pokémon before going shopping at the department store. Once their shopping was done Ash and May went to settle down at the pokecentre while Andrew went into the cave off Lilycove's coast and found Team Aqua's secret base.

As he explored battling grunts every now and then he came across a door that had a control panel on the side with a list of instruction to do to an object. Andrew knew from the game that it was for the suit but wondered what could be there in this reality. He pressed a button to open the door and light the room. As he stepped inside the door closed behind him. Andrew looked around the room and saw a pit with a stone Kyogre partially submerged in water.

Andrew knew it was time to catch Kyogre so he sent out his Zoroark disguised as, you guessed it, Alakazam. Andrew then pulled the blue orb from his bag and held it high over his head. The orb started to glow as cracks appeared in Kyogre's dormant form.

Kyogre burst from his shell and managed to focus his power enough to primal revert. Andrew gulped as he saw the massive pokémon float in front of him.

Andrew started by telling Zoroark to use his combo move over and over again while Kyogre looked on in indifference. Eventually Andrew saw Kyogre start to get worn down and told Zoroark to increase the power of his attacks. It was only when Kyogre was on very low health that it actually started to attack. It started with an origin pulse that Zoroark barely avoided by starting another combo with all the power he could muster and finishing it with a grass knot after this he fainted from exhaustion. Andrew called Zoroark back and sent out Duskull to finish it off. Duskull used charge beam before Kyogre could do anything finishing it off with the powerful electric type attack.

While Kyogre was fainted Andrew threw his newly bought dive ball at the sea basin pokémon. The ball wobbled three times before dinging with successful capture. Andrew walked over and lifted the pokeball from the ground and was about to call Duskull back when he saw that Duskull had evolved into Dusclops.

Andrew's victory was short lived as he heard people outside the door discussing the rain that had suddenly appeared and disappeared. Andrew called out Alakazam who teleported them to the Lilycove pokémon centre. He found Ash and May wrapped in towels and shivering. As he walked up to them they visibly relaxed. He asked why they were wet even though he had already pieced together the whole puzzle.

He told them that he was indoors during the rainstorm and that he wanted to head inland before continuing on to Mossdeep city for the seventh gym.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Rapidash**

 **Dusclops**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **AN-chapter 8 guys I know it's not what happens in the game or anime but this is my fanfic and I'll write it how I tick it should happen. Andrew and Ash will challenge the Mossdeep gym in chapter 10 and they will do it together as a tag team battle.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

 **AN-In this chapter Andrew will be getting Groudon. Please note that Andrew will not be using Kyogre or Groudon in the Hoenn conference.**

Andrew, Ash and May landed in front of the pokecentre at Lavaridge town. Andrew told them that they could come with him or stay at the pokecentre. Both decided to join Andrew. Andrew then commanded Alakazam to take to the bottom of the cable car track.

They walked into the fiery path and soon came to a fork. Andrew knew that the right hand path lead out of the fiery path while the left most likely lead to Team Magma's base.

At the end of the corridor there was a door. Andrew pressed the button on the wall and the door opened up blasting a wave of scorching heat at the three friends. They slowly walked in with the heat only getting more intense. Eventually they made it to a pool of lava and in the lava was a stone Groudon. Ash and May gasped at its massive bulk while Andrew sent out Kyogre before holding up the red stone to revive Groudon. As before Groudon had just enough energy to primal revert. While Groudon primal reverted Andrew gave the blue orb to Kyogre and it primal reverted as well.

Groudon started by using precipice blades on Kyogre but it avoided by using origin pulse to transform into water jets that rushed at Groudon dealing massive damage to Groudon and putting it on low energy levels. Groudon gathered all the lava around him and sent a massive lava plume at Kyogre who countered it with water spout easily overpowering the lava plume and smashing into Groudon sending him flying back into the wall where he slumped in unconsciousness. Andrew quickly threw an ultra-ball at it that dinged for successful capture after three shakes.

Andrew took Kyogre's blue orb and recalled the pokémon. Ash and May were looking at him with awe on their faces. They suddenly heard Maxie's voice outside the door and Andrew quickly called out Alakazam who immediately teleported them to Lilycove city.

Andrew explained everything he could to his two friends while Swampert carried them over to Mossdeep city for the next battle.

The next day Andrew and Ash were standing side by side facing the gym leaders Lisa and Tate. Last night Andrew and Ash had worked out a strategy for the gym battle ahead. As this battle was a tag team it was the first team to have no pokémon left and you were only aloud to battle with one pokémon.

Andrew sent out Zoroark disguised as Alakazam while Ash sent out Absol. Lia and Tate sent out Lunatone and Solrock respectively. Absol started with dark pulse on Lunatone while Zoroark used U-turn on Solrock. Lunatone avoided while Solrock got hit by the super effective move. Absol used another dark pulse while Andrew ordered Zoroark to use his foul play, night slash combo to which both Lisa and Tate gasped and said, "It's not possible." When the dust cloud settled Solrock was shown to be unconscious.

Lunatone used psybeam on Zoroark who just stood there and took the attack head on with it dealing no damage at all. Zoroark then allowed the illusion to fade before using agility to run up close to Lunatone and use his deadly combo before Lunatone and Lisa could react. The resulting dust cloud took five minutes to clear before it was revealed that Lunatone had fainted from the overpowered attack.

Andrew and Ash both received the gym badge before they went to the pokecentre to heal their pokémon. Steven met them outside the pokecentre and gave each of them some scuba gear for diving.

After surfing around Sootopolis city battling the trainers and Ash catching his sixth and final pokémon Frillish. Both Andrew and Ash had both decided to not evolve Dusclops and Vigoroth for various reasons. Ash was working hard on evolving Frillish into Jellicent before the Conference battle.

Once Swampert had used dive to get into Sootopolis city they first went to the pokecentre to heal their pokémon. Ready for gym battles the next day

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Rapidash**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Box**

 **Groudon**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Frillish**

 **AN-Andrew has Groudon on him but will not be using it because he already has a fire type and using two legends in the Hoenn Conference would just be too OP. Next up gym battle and journey to Ever Grande city.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

 **AN-The Hoenn conference will probably take two chapters. I will skip the first few rounds and start at the semi-finals.**

After one day of watching Ash battle the Sootopolis gym and training for it himself Andrew had a game plan. He was going to start with Swampert and interchange it with Dusclops. If both of those pokémon fainted Andrew would then end out Groudon and primal revert it which would then completely negate all water attacks.

Andrew walked onto the gym battle-floor glancing at the stands to see his friends already there. He walked to the trainer's box and called out, "I, Andrew, challenge Wallace to a gym battle."

Wallace then walked out into his box and accepted.

Wallace sent in Whiscash first and Andrew sent in Swampert. Swampert moved first with water pledge while Whiscash wasn't able to escape the water pledge he soon sent a water pulse at Swampert who took it head on before using toxic. The poison cloud floated over and hit Whiscash head on and causing poisoning. Whiscash used fissure just as the poison took a hold and put him unconscious. Fissure hit Swampert resulting in two pokémon fainting.

Wallace sent in his next pokémon Sealeo while Andrew used Dusclops. Andrew played defensive to start with to lower Dusclop's energy levels before telling Dusclops to use pain split healing damage while Sealeo took damage. Equalling out their energy levels. Dusclops then went on the offensive using shadow ball followed by will-o-wisp both of which hit putting Sealeo on low energy levels. Sealeo had one last attack in him and used sheer cold. Dusclops jumped out of the way to avoid it but the very tip of foot got caught in the attack and both pokémon fainted.

"You're good. I'll give you that but I really didn't want to use my third pokémon as there is no chance your Milotic would be able to defeat it."

"We'll see about. Milotic, give it all you got."

"Okay Groudon, finish him."

As Groudon burst from the pokeball everyone fell silent watching the gigantic continent pokémon as it roared a challenge. Andrew gave it the red orb and Groudon primal reverted growing even bigger and stronger than before. Groudon roared and its desolate land ability activated washing the battlefield with waves of heat that quickly evaporated all the water and dried Milotic out reducing its speed and making it a much easier target to hit.

"Groudon start with precipice blades, follow up with earthquake and finish with lava plume." Groudon complied knocking out the Milotic immediately.

Wallace was still shaken by the appearance Groudon when he presented Andrew with his final badge.

After a full day of surfing Swampert floated at the bottom of the waterfall leading up to Ever Grande city waiting for their turn to head up into the city for the Hoenn Conference. After Swampert climbed the waterfall Andrew and Ash went to the pokecentre to register while May went off to find three rooms for the tournament.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Box**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-The pokémon in the team slots are the pokémon being used in the Hoenn conference.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

 **AN-I'm going to skip the preliminaries and get straight to the top 8. Ash and Andrew easily get through the preliminaries and won't battle each other unless they both get to the finals. I am putting Cynthia, the Sinnoh league champion, will be battling as well.**

Andrew and Ash had just found out who they were battling in the semi-finals. It was Ash against Glacia and Cynthia against Drake on one side and on the other side of the board it was Steven against Sidney and Andrew against Phoebe. Ash's battle against Norman was up first the next day and Ash was currently training his pokémon for Glacia's team. Andrew had just started training Dusclop's shadow ball and toxic to inflict massive damage on the ghost types in Phoebe's team.

Ash's battle with Glacia was just starting and Andrew and May were in the crowds watching the battle take place. Ash and Glacia walked onto the battlefield. They shook hands and then the battle started. "This is a three on three battle and two substitutions are permitted. Battle begin!"

"Go Jellicent/Froslass." Two identical voices ring across the field.

"Jellicent start with shadow ball and then toxic, full power." Jellicent used the moves but Froslass avoided the shadow ball but the toxic cloud was so large that it was impossible to avoid.

"Froslass use freeze dry."

"Jellicent avoid it and then use another shadow ball." Froslass started to move out of the way but at that moment the poisoning kicked in and Froslass flinched which allowed the shadow ball to hit pushing Froslass into the wall and creating a large dust cloud. When the dust settled the announcer said, "Froslass is unable to battle. The winner is Jellicent."

Both trainers returned their pokémon as Glacia sent out Walrein and Ash Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan use agility to get in close and then use close combat. On your last punch grab hold of Walrein and use circle throw."

"Walrein dodge." Unfortunately Walrein was too slow to dodge the fast action packed pokémon and took the close combat and circle throw head on causing a dust cloud to float above the arena. When the dust cleared Hitmonchan was standing in the middle of the field with a fainted Walrein lying on the ground.

"Walrein is unable to battle. The winner is Hitmonchan." The announcer said.

Glacia called Walrein back and sent out Glalie. "Glalie MEGA EVOLVE," Glacia called out.

"Hitmonchan start with agility around Glalie to confuse it and then come in close and use close combat followed circle throw again." Hitmonchan complied zipping around Glalie at massive speeds and soon Glalie was very confused as to where Hitmonchan was which was when it came up behind him and released a flurry of punches and kicks before using circle throw dealing massive damage.

The dust cloud was large but when Glacia said, "Glalie use self-destruct," all the dust was sucked into Glalie before it released it in a huge explosion.

After the dust cleared two pokémon were seen lying near the middle of the field. "Both pokémon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash of Pallet town."

The crowd went wild cheering and clapping for Ash but none clapped loader than Andrew and May.

"Ash proceeds to the top 4 and will play the winner of Cynthia and Drake who are battling next."

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Box**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-This is the first of the Conference chapters and I'm sorry to say but Ash will be defeated by Cynthia. Andrew and Ash will battle after the Conference and I have a twist which will surprise you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew was pacing back and forth in the waiting room as he thought about the battles earlier that day. Ash had beaten Glacia, Cynthia had smashed Drake while Steven destroyed Sidney. Now it was time for the final battle of the top 8 and he would either be out or in the top 4 and battling Steven.

Andrew walked out onto the field to the roaring of the crowd. He stood in the trainer's box and opposite him Phoebe did the same. "This is the final battle for the top 4 qualifiers. Phoebe of the elite four versus Andrew of Littleroot town. Trainer's send out your first pokémon and battle BEGIN."

"Dusclops/Banette let's battle," both pokémon burst from their pokeballs and went into their battle stances.

"Dusclops let's start this off with shadow ball." Dusclops sent off a shadow ball which Banette easily dodged and sent of its own shadow ball which was also dodged. "Dusclops use shadow sneak to get in close and then shadow punch from behind." Dusclops's shadow sneak was so fast that Banette had no time to react and was suddenly launched across the field causing a cloud of dust into which Dusclops sent a whole load of toxic clouds.

When the dust cleared Banette was standing suffering from the poison. "Dusclops finish him with hex," Andrew yelled. Dusclops used hex which Banette was too weak to avoid and fainted.

"Banette is unable to battle. The winner is Dusclops."

Both trainers recalled their pokémon and the cries of, "Swampert/Chandelure let's do this," rang out over the battle field.

"Swampert use surf followed by water pledge."

"Chandelure dodge," Chandelure got hit by the surf and while it was still recovering from the super effective hit it was then hit again with another super effective attack knocking it out.

"You've battled well Andrew but be ready to fall before my mega Sableye. Out you come Sableye."

Phoebe touched the key stone at her wrist while saying, "Sableye MEGA EVOLVE."

Andrew smirked and drew out his own key stone, held it high above his head and yelled out, "Swampert MEGA EVOLVE."

The whole crowd went silent when the saw Andrew mega evolve Swampert. "So you do have mega evolution!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Of course I do. So shall we continue?"

"Yes."

"Swampert just like we practiced, use dig," Swampert dug his way underground and Phoebe told Sableye to start charging a shadow ball for when Swampert came out of the ground but the next thing that happened was completely unexpected for both Phoebe and Sableye. Swampert had used earthquake followed by fissure from underground. So while Sableye was recovering from the unexpected earthquake it was then hit by fissure making Sableye faint immediately.

After the announcer recovered from the shock of Phoebe's mega Sableye going down so quickly he said. "Sableye is unable to battle. The winner is Swampert which means the Andrew is the victor and moving into the top 4 to battle against Steven, our very own champion. All trainers have one full day to train their pokémon before battling in two days' time

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Box**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-So next chapter will be Ash v Cynthia. See ya then.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Ash was really nervous about his upcoming battle with Cynthia. He had trained his pokémon for everything she could throw at him but all he could think of was how she smashed him the first time he had battled her in a league.

Ash paced back and forth in the waiting room when he heard his name over the intercom. He took a deep breath and walked out into the all too bright sunshine to the roaring of crowd. He raised a hand in greeting and stepped into the trainer's box. He knew her Garchomp was a force to be reckoned with before it could mega evolve and now that it could he knew he stood little chance but he just had to hope that Sceptile would be able to take it down with its type advantage.

"Welcome to the battle between Ash of Pallet town and Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion. This battle will decide who proceeds to the finals. This battle will be a four on four battle with three substitutions. Trainers release your first pokémon."

"Pikachu/Roserade, Let's do this." Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder while Roserade burst from its pokeball.

"Pikachu start with iron tail."

"Roserade dodge and attack with dazzling gleam." Roserade dodged and used dazzling gleam knocking Pikachu back into the wall. "Now finish it with moonblast."

"Pikachu dodge," Ash yelled despairingly knowing there was no chance of that happening. When the dust cleared from around Pikachu it was shown it was unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner Roserade."

"You did good Pikachu," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and laid him down in the trainer's box. Cynthia called back Roserade.

Both trainer's yelled simultaneously, "Hitmonchan/Lucario to battle."

The two fighting type pokémon glared at each other across the field. "Lucario start this off an earthquake to get Hitmonchan on the ground before using agility to get in close and use shadow claw."

Hitmonchan was too slow to avoid the earthquake thus falling to his knees before being flung across the stadium and smashing into the wall in a dead faint.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario."

Both pokémon were called back once again and Cynthia sent out Garchomp and mega evolved it. Ash did the same with Sceptile.

"Sceptile dodge"

Sceptile managed to dodge the first few dragon pulses but was hit by one which dealt massive damage to the part dragon type and by the time Garchomp had finished firing dragon pulses Sceptile was lying on its backs fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner."

Andrew who was watching in the crowds saw the power of Cynthia's pokémon and knew he had a lot of training to do if he wanted to stand a chance against Cynthia in the finals.

Cynthia kept Garchomp in while Ash sent out Jellicent.

"Jellicent surf."

"Garchomp split the wave with your arm scythes and then use dark pulse."

Garchomp did just that and Jellicent was blasted back into the wall but bounced off. This was due to its ghost typing. It shot off a shadow ball at Ash's instruction but Garchomp blasted it back with another dark pulse and the two attacks combined and crashed into Jellicent dealing massive damage and making it faint.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner which means Cynthia is the winner and is moving into the finals. After lunch Steven, the Hoenn champion and Andrew of Littleroot town will be battling for the chance to battle Cynthia in the finals. Thank you for joining us and see you after lunch.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Box**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-We're getting closer to the big reveal. It's going to happen in two chapter's time. See ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew had just walked out amid the roaring of the crowd and was standing in the trainer's box opposite Steven. "Welcome to the last battle of the semi-finals. Steven, the Hoenn champion, versus Andrew of Littleroot town. This is going to an epic battle with three of Andrew's pokémon still remaining unknown while Steven has used all six at various points in the competition. This will be a four on four battle with three substitutions. Battle BEGIN!"

"Swampert/Skarmory let's battle."

"Swampert ice beam then agility to get up close and ice punch."

Skarmory avoided the ice beam but then Swampert got up close and slammed Skarmory with ice punch and knocking it out of the air.

"Swampert more ice punches."

Swampert used multiple ice punches until Skarmory was defeated. "Skarmory is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner."

Skarmory was recalled and then Steven sent out Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl use earthquake."

"Counter with surf."

Swampert used surf to float above the ground so that the earthquake wouldn't affect it and Aerodactyl was hit by surf while he was still on the ground dealing super effective damage to Aerodactyl but not making it faint. "Swampert while its recovering use hydro pump."

The hydro pump hit Aerodactyl head on making it faint. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner." Steven called Aerodactyl back and sent out Aggron.

"Aggron use fissure."

"Swampert jump into the air and use hydro pump, full power."

Swampert jumped into the air and avoided the fissure and sent a hydro pump so large that there was no chance of Aggron avoiding it with his massive bulk. When the water stopped flowing all could see Aggron had fainted. "Aggron is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner."

Steven sent in his shiny Metagross while Andrew returned Swampert. "Andrew has returned his Swampert against Steven's Metagross."

"Okay let's finish this Groudon out you come," Andrew threw Groudon's pokeball and the massive continent pokémon roared a challenge at the Metagross and primal reverted.

The announcer called in shock, "What a surprise Andrew has one of the legendary pokémon of the Hoenn region. I must say I didn't see this coming."

Steven recovered quickly and said, "Metagross MEGA EVOLVE." Metagross mega evolved.

Andrew decided to start. "Groudon use precipice blades followed by an earthquake and finish up with fissure." Metagross was trembling at the sheer might of Groudon and couldn't do anything to avoid the three attacks coming its way. The first two severely damaged it but the last one resulted in an instant KO.

Metagross is un-unable to battle. Gr-Groudon is the winner which means An-Andrew is the victor," the announcer stammered as Andrew called Groudon back and shook hands with Steven. Restoring his gusto he finished with, "And there you have it. The Hoenn champion is out And Andrew is moving on into the finals against Cynthia. It will be a battle to be remembered. Andrew and Cynthia have one day to train their pokémon before the finals take place."

That night Andrew was walking in the surrounding forest thinking about his battle in two days' time. He knew he wasn't good enough to beat Cynthia but he would give it his best shot.

He then felt a slight pull on his mind as if something was drawing him towards it. He started walking towards the tug.

After 10 minutes of walking he could see a clearing up ahead and quickened his pace. When he walked into the clearing his jaw dropped as he looked around.

Opposite the entrance to the clearing was Arceus…

 **Andrew's Team**

 **Swampert**

 **Zoroark**

 **Alakazam**

 **Dusclops**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Box**

 **Rapidash**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-Cliff-hangers are awesome if you're the person initiating it. I won't be updating for at least a day to keep you wondering. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew was in shock as he looked around the clearing, _Dialga, Palkia, Xerneas, Yveltal, Reshiram and Zekrom._ Were a few of the legendries he saw but he noticed that there were two pokémon missing and quickly called out Groudon and Kyogre who went over to their respective places in the gathering. It was then that Arceus spoke.

 _Greetings Andrew, not from this world. We have gathered here today to thank you for keeping Groudon and Kyogre safe and out of the hands of Team Magma and Aqua. The next thing we have called you hear for is to give you a gift that will allow you to call specially trained pokémon that you can communicate from wherever you even if you are not in this world._

Andrew was stunned as he heard Arceus telling him this. Arceus paused as he waited for this to sink in. Arceus then continued.

 _You will be able to call every pokémon you know of, no matter where you are. Even legendries. If you accept this power you must release all the pokémon you have but you will still be able to call them to battle._

"What do you mean when you say specially trained?"

 _All of the pokémon you can call up can single handily take down a legendary albeit some of the unevolved pokémon, they all have the best abilities that their pokémon can have. We also believe that you will be leaving soon after the tournament so we wish to give you this power now rather than later. So Andrew of the unknown do you accept?_

"I would be honoured to accept this gift and willingly release all my pokémon." As Andrew said this he called out his pokémon and explained the situation to them they all agreed that it was for the best and knew that he would be using them in the finals battle in two days. Andrew crushed all the pokeballs he had on him. He turned to Arceus and said, "What about my Rapidash. It's still in my box."

 _Not anymore as you now have no pokémon in your party so it will be teleported to your belt right about now._

Suddenly a pokeball appeared on Andrew's belt. He did the same thing he did with his other four pokémon and Rapidash accepted it as well. All five of the pokémon were then teleported to the training grounds that Arceus had set up and started training.

 _Now Andrew kneel in the middle of the clearing and we shall begin._

Andrew knelt in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes. He could hear the legendries walking in a circle around him all murmuring some ancient language. This went on for 10 minutes and during that time he could gradually hear more voices in his mind that sounded like a training regimen.

When he opened his eyes Arceus told him that the ritual was a success and that he could focus his mind to only talk to one pokémon or he could talk to all of them.

 _You will eventually be able to make all of them assume their 'true form' which humans call mega evolution._

"And I won't need to use a mega stone to do this."

 _No you also don't need a key stone for it. One last thing to call a pokémon froth all you have to do is say its name. To call it back just say its name and then return. You may test it now._

"Okay um-Ferroseed," a Ferroseed then appeared and Andrew quickly ran through its moveset and a plan formed in his mind for his battle against Cynthia. "Hey little guy I'll be calling you out tomorrow to train for my battle ahead but for now get some sleep. Ferroseed return," Ferroseed disappeared from wherever he had just been.

 _I shall teleport you near to where you are staying for the night. Good luck and Goodnight Andrew of the unknown._

Andrew opened his eyes to see the hotel in the distance. He focused his mind and felt many pokémon sleeping and that they all belonged to him.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **All pokémon**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-This is for later stories. The next story I do will be a Harry Potter one called.** **Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter** **. There will be one or two more chapters for this fanfic but after that I will start with Harry Potter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

Andrew was very happy with himself, he had just finished training his pokémon for the day. He had chosen Ferroseed to replace Kyogre and kept the rest of his team the same. Ferroseed had performed exceptionally and Andrew's move combo he had thought up worked very well. He was going to use it against Cynthia's Garchomp.

He had tested out all the pokémon he had recently obtained and was very impressed but now it was time to sleep for his battle tomorrow.

Andrew stood in the trainer's box opposite Cynthia. "This is the final battle of the Hoenn Conference between Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, versus Andrew of Littleroot town. This will be a six on six battle with unlimited substitutions. Trainer's send out your first pokémon and battle BEGIN!"

Cynthia sent out Spiritomb and Andrew who had thought ahead called Zoroark disguised as Alakazam. Cynthia smirked and called out, "Haven't you heard of type advantages."

"Of course I have. Doesn't mean I have to follow them."

"Well Spiritomb dark pulse."

"Avoid it and retaliate with that combo we practiced yesterday."

Zoroark easily avoided the dark pulse and ran up close shrouded with dark power and slammed into Spiritomb dealing super effective damage while Cynthia stared in shock as Zoroark then used night slash slamming Spiritomb into the wall a knocking it unconscious. Cynthia stared at the apparent Alakazam in shock, "How-How is that possible."

"You'll see later."

The announcer had recovered and called out, "Spiritomb is unable to battle. The winner is Alakazam."

Cynthia called back Spiritomb and sent out Roserade. "Roserade use dazzling gleam."

The dazzling gleam hit Zoroark and the super effective attack forced the illusion off. The crowd suddenly understood the moves from earlier. "That was a sly move by Andrew using Zoroark disguised as an Alakazam."

"Roserade use moonblast."

"Zoroark dodge and use U-turn."

Zoroark tried to dodge but was still suffering from the previous attack and couldn't get out of the way. Once the dust cleared all could see Zoroark had faint. "Zoroark is unable to battle. Roserade is the winner."

"Zoroark return. Groudon let's battle."

Groudon appeared as Zoroark disappeared. Groudon primal reverted and Andrew told Groudon to use his combo attack that they had spent yesterday perfecting. Groudon complied and when the dust settled from his attacks Roserade was knocked out. "Roserade is unable to battle. Grou" he was interrupted by Groudon disappearing.

"Groudon is unable to battle any further due to pressing business with Rayquaza. So both of our pokémon are unable to battle."

Both pokémon are unable to battle. Please send in your next pokemon."

Cynthia sent out Togekiss while Andrew called for Alakazam. "Alakazam teleport and use psycho cut."

"Togekiss use draining kiss when Alakazam comes out of the teleport."

Both attacks hit without fail and did equal damage but Togekiss healed from her attack on Alakazam and remained on high energy levels.

"Alakazam use charge beam."

"Togekiss silver wind."

Both attacks hit at the same time and when the dust cleared both pokemon were out cold. "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Please send out your next pokemon."

 **Andrew's Team**

 **All pokemon**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-Sorry for stopping halfway through the battle but the chapter would have been far too long otherwise.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

"Dusclops/Lucario let's do this," both train's yelled as their next pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Dusclops use multiple shadow balls."

"Lucario dodge them and retaliate with aura sphere."

Andrew smirked when he heard Cynthia's order. _Keep the Lucario busy with shadow balls while I plan an attack_ , Andrew told Dusclops in his mind. _As you say_ , Dusclops responded.

While Dusclops kept sending shadow balls at Lucario hitting it every now and then, Andrew quickly formulated a plan in his head that Dusclops agreed to saying that it was a good plan. So Andrew initiated it.

"Dusclops hold your fire," _and start charging a massive shadow but make it invisible_. Dusclops stopped firing shadow balls and stood charging a massive shadow ball.

Cynthia clearly annoyed wasn't thinking straight and told Lucario to use close combat on Dusclops. Lucario rushed up close to Dusclops which is when Andrew told it to release its shadow ball. Suddenly a large circular ball of shadow energy appeared and was launched towards Lucario who was far too close range to avoid it and fainted the moment it touched him. "Lucario is unable to battle Dusclops is the winner."

Cynthia sent in Milotic with the words 'destroy it'. "Milotic use shadow ball multiple times."

"Intercept them with shadow balls yourself."

Unfortunately Cynthia's rage went into the shadow balls, making them more powerful than Dusclops' normal shadow balls, which quickly overpowered the ghost type before he fell in a dead faint. "Dusclops is unable to battle. The winner is Milotic. This is a close battle folks."

"Swampert let's go."

Swampert appeared and looked at Andrew inquiringly Andrew understood what Swampert wanted and mega evolved him. "Swampert use earthquake followed by fissure."

Milotic was unable to dodge the earthquake and got knocked down which then made it an easy target for fissure. When the dust settled there was a Milotic lying on the ground fainted. Milotic is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner."

"Go Garchomp. Garchomp MEGA EVOLVE"

The two mega evolutions stared each other down until…

"Swampert ice beam."

"Garchomp dodge it and use fissure."

Garchomp dodged the ice beam but Swampert wasn't able to jump out of the way of the fissure leaving Andrew with one pokemon left. "Swampert is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner. Okay folks this is the final showdown we have no idea what Andrew's last pokemon is but we can definitely be impressed by both these trainer's efforts today. Battle BEGIN!"

Andrew stretched out a hand and said, "Ferroseed." When Ferroseed appeared everyone cracked up laughing apart from Ash and May. "Ferroseed let's start this use dig." Ferroseed dug deep underground. _They're still laughing at you so you have plenty of time to set up your iron defences and use agility to create a cavern underneath Garchomp. I will warn you if an earthquake is coming._

 _Thankyou Andrew._

Andrew kept an eye on Ferroseed and Cynthia and Ferroseed reappeared above ground where he had appeared at the start of the battle and no one noticed he had been gone for ten minutes apart from Ash and May.

"He's planning something May."

"I know he is."

After another five minutes of laughing Cynthia finally calmed down enough to tell Garchomp to finish it with an earthquake knowing little of the iron defences and charms Ferroseed had used on itself and Garchomp. So in effect Garchomp's earthquake did nothing to Ferroseed while opening a very large hole in the ground that Ferroseed had dug out. This hole swallowed up Garchomp who fell a fair distance before hitting the ground and fainting.

"Alakazam use psychic to levitate Garchomp out of the hole. Alakazam did this and laid the unconscious pokemon on the ground in front of Cynthia. The crowd was silent for a moment before bursting with cheers for Andrew.

Once the crowd had gone quite the MC came out of the building, holding the Conference cup and finished the battle by saying, "Garchomp is unable to battle. Ferroseed is the winner which means that Andrew of Littleroot town is the victor and winner of the Hoenn Conference. I now present the Conference cup to Andrew as recognition of his skills as a pokemon trainer. He is also given two medals to show the power he displayed by defeating two of the strongest champions out there."

Andrew thanked the MC, the crowd for watching and of course his two best friends for being with every step of the way.

 **Andrew's Team**

 **All pokemon**

 **Ash's Team**

 **Pikachu**

 **Sceptile**

 **Vigoroth**

 **Hitmonchan**

 **Absol**

 **Jellicent**

 **AN-So this was a long chapter but the next one will be the last before I move onto the next part of this fanfic. See ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dimension Traveling: Pokémon

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

A week after winning the Hoenn Conference things had finally died down for Andrew and he got to spend some time with his friends. During this time he had explained what had happened the night after he had beaten Steven and gotten into the finals.

Ash would soon be moving onto the next region and May would be leaving for Petalburg city to learn how to become a gym for later on when she inherits the gym. Andrew believed that he would be leaving this world. He was then struck by a pang of worry when he realised that he would have completely disappeared from his world and his parents would be worried sick.

He didn't think about it much as he knew that it would be hard to explain anyway so there was no point in thinking about it.

Three days later Andrew and May were at the docks waving off Ash as the boat he was in left for the Sinnoh region. Ash had sent off the five pokemon he had caught in this region to Professor Oak in Kanto. Pikachu sat on his shoulder waving with Ash. Once the boat was out of sight May sighed, "Well Andrew I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah I suppose so."

With that May got on Mr Briney's ferry that would take her to just outside Petalburg city. Andrew walked back to the hotel he was staying in and put everything he had received or found during his adventure in his travel pack. He somehow knew that he wouldn't be here another day so he put everything in the pack.

In the pack he put: his key stone, his special battling clothes that was part of the prise package he received and the prize money of $40000.

He then put the pack his back and hopped into bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Andrew woke with a queasy stomach and on a much softer mattress. He got up and looked around recognising his room and how it hadn't changed at all in the weeks he thought he had been away for. A note on his bedside table drew his attention.

 _Dear Andrew_

 _You don't know me but I sent you to the pokemon world. Don't worry anything that you had or got while there you still have and for the date it is the 1_ _st_ _of August the day after your 10_ _th_ _birthday. Worry not I will do this Dimension Traveling as you call it every year until you turn 16._

 _With kind regards_

 _Goodbye_

 _The Author_

Andrew didn't know who or what the author was but was glad that this wouldn't be the last adventure he had. Just to double check he focused his mind and found that he could still feel all the pokemon he had acquired.

 _This is going to be a fun year_ Andrew thought with a smirk

 **AN-So that was the last chapter for** **Dimension Traveling: Pokemon** **. Next up is** **Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter** **. FYI I am 'The Author'. I have an idea of what's going to happen with Andrew messing with quite a few people's minds. No spoilers but it will be so funny.**


End file.
